You're My Mystery
by Books Favorite Girl
Summary: What if Kagome met Sesshomaru before his half-brother? What if Kagome wan't just human? I really suck at summary's but I hope you like it and review. I have made this story before except this time I am going to start adding more chapters and tweaking a few things.


_He had to get out; he was so tired of the fake pleasantries, the pointless balls, the sad desperate women throwing themselves at him for his money and power. He didn't understand how his father did it all and still had time to visit his whore for a human. Because of his father's death he was stuck taking care of the western lands; something he knew he had always been destined to do but that didn't make it any more pleasant. Just as having the hanyo as his disgusting half-brother, Inuyasha. He hated the forest named after the mongrel but it would be last place his mother would send guards to retrieve him._

_Just as he was turning around to head go back, a huge column of light shot up from the bone-eaters well. He felt the rush of pure energy brush against his as if trying to push him to and fro from the well. As he calmly turned around to walk toward the light, he was suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity when light breeze brushed against his nose. He couldn't believe how heavenly it smelled. Like fresh rain on roses and lilies that just bloomed. He walked into the clearing to see the light from the well, slowly receding back to where it had come from. He walked closer to the well to see a pair of small hands trying to scale the wall inside out. With graceful ease he reached in, grabbed the wrist and pulled up… only to be met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes._

_"Um hi? Nice to me-… or whatever you are. Would you mine letting me go?" the human replied. 'No, impossible' he thought with a sneer. "Insolent human" was his only reply as he dropped her to the ground. She very ungracefully landed face down on the ground with her butt in the air, almost as if she was bowing to him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" it screeched as it lifted its head from the dirt, something he had never heard before that both made him want to backhand the thing and get as far away from it as possible. He choose the latter. Sesshōmaru turned to walk away when at that moment the human jumped up and grabbed his shoulder throwing her weight to try to turn him around which was impossible._

_Seeing as she couldn't turn him but only succeeded in getting him to stop, she raced around him to stand up in front of him to say, "Excuse you! Why are you so rude? Who do you think you are? Throwing me to the ground like that?! It seriously because I'm HUMAN? Of all things? Well then excuse me YOUR HIGHNESS for not being what ever the hell you are! However that does not give you the right to throw me down like TRASH! I didn't NEED or ASK for your help or even need it THANK YOU VERY MUCH! SO let me make this perfectly clear right now mister!" she continued to yell while waving her hands in the air and stomping her feet. "I am Kagome Higurashi and I WILL be treated with respect!" she finally stated coming to the end of her rant and poking him his armor to prove her point._

_'How dare she!' he thought, as a lord and a daiyoukai he had NEVER been spoken to so insolently from anyone or anything before, let alone letting someone touch his person without his permission. Fuming with anger, he raised his hand to strike her down where she stood when a wind came from the West, causing her hair to fan out around her and lightly touch Sesshōmaru's face stopping him in the instant he was about to bring his hand down. 'That scent again' he thought. The same hand that was about to smack her, came down slowly to grab her wrist and pull her in closer, lowering his head to her neck. He inhaled the scent of the human that smelled better than anything he had ever smelled before in his entire life. "What the hell-' she thought and was about to shove him off when felt him tighten his hand around her wrist in a painful manner causing her to release a slight whimper. He growled low from his chest, daring her to say or do something that would anger him while he continued breathing her in deeply. Before he could even stop himself, his tongue darted out quickly against her neck, tasting her flesh and her jumping slightly from that shocking action. 'Oh dear kami' was his only thought as her taste was able to take over his entire mind. It was the sweetest and tangiest thing he had ever tasted in his entire immortal life and better than any drug that ever existed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head from just a small taste of her._

_"Dog Demon" the women said. He looked up at her and noticed a hint of fear, curiosity and something else he couldn't quite place. Somehow, her fear of him bothered him in some way. "Can I have my hand back or are you going to throw me again?" Sesshōmaru slowly let go of her wrist and took a step back to really look at her now only to come to the conclusion that she was strikingly beautiful. She has long, midnight black hair that came right above her skirt and was wearing a uniform that showed too much skin for his liking. She seemed to be just slightly shorter than him, just enough that is if he wanted to he could rest his head right on top of her head. Her chocolate brown eyes were her most striking feature and she had creamy light colored skin. He quickly blanked his mind as soon as those disgusting thoughts as he realized she just told him something._

_"Like what you see?" she asked with anger in her beautiful eyes. He said nothing as he walked past her taking in her scent one last time as he summoned his obi. He could feel the bang in his head as his demon suddenly hit the mental cage he had as it realized it wasn't taking the small female with him and lucky for him Sesshōmaru was always in control… always. _

**Back to present time:**

Hmm he thought curiously as he sat in his office, trying as he might, to finish the paperwork. For some strange reason that one memory would keep coming back into his head in the most random of times. It was ridiculous as he had already surmised her to be his brothers whore and had tried to kill her, _4 times_ his demon reminded him…Deciding it was simply impossible at the moment, mentally reminding himself that he would finish the paperwork once he got back he called Jaken through the door, knowing the imp was just waiting for him outside. "Y-yes milord?" he asked opening the door a crack, sticking his head in. "Ready Ah-Un and Rin" he said, "Are we to go on another quest milord?" he asked but all he received in reply was a very cold stare from his lord. "My apologies milord, so sorry milord, I'll get to it right away!" he said running away.


End file.
